


Lunch Break

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, mentions of eating issues, really just doesn't eat enough, sometime after kallus is with the rebellion, zeb tries to watch out for him as much as he can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Zeb keeps an eye on Kallus, to make sure he's eating well.





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_Stars_Burn_as_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Stars_Burn_as_One/gifts).



> I'm so sorry this is a million years late, I hope you still enjoy. Happy birthday dear!!
> 
> Quick shout out to Starofwinter for helping me out with this <3

Zeb walked into the mess at the new base, looking for Kallus. The Ghost had just come back from a mission that took him away from Kallus longer than he really would have liked. After a quick look, he realized Kallus wasn’t there. Zeb pursed his lips, he knew exactly where Kallus was.

Which was what passed for his base of operations. Basically, it was where he kept all of his counter intelligence on Empire. It was barely large enough for Kallus and Zeb to both stand in. Kallus took to it without complaint. Zeb was pretty sure Kallus felt like he didn’t even deserve that small amount of space to work in.

Getting Kallus to believe he was allowed to take up space, to be a part of the rebellion, to interact with the other rebels in anything other than a professional way was … not the easiest task. He still felt a near constant guilt for how long he stood against the rebellion, how long he had hurt innocents, and destroyed lives. He felt guilty for not doing enough as Fulcrum, for Thrawn finding him, and Chopper base. For all those lives lost. He felt so much guilt about things he had no control of.

Zeb had a pretty good idea of what that felt like.

Kallus looked up as he leaned against the door frame, and smiled as soon as he saw Zeb. 

“Back already?” 

Zeb’s ears flicked forward and he couldn’t hold back a smile, “I know you have a radio in here, and heard Hera announce our arrival.”

Kallus shrugged, unashamed. “True.”

Zeb raised an unsubtle eyebrow, “They’ve got some good grub goin’ on in the mess if you wanna come along.” 

He watched Kallus’ smile falter just a bit, “I’ve got a decent amount to do still, here. You go on ahead, we’ll catch up later.”

“You really could stand to eat more,” Kallus reached towards a drawer in his small desk, “and don’t just show me one of those MREs you’ve got in here.”

Zeb knew Kallus hated the way everyone looked at him when immersed in large groups, so he stuck mostly to himself, and the Ghost crew. People he was comfortable with. 

Zeb was perfectly willing to compromise, “Fine, how about we meet up with Kanan, Hera and the others, and see what they’ve got?”

Kallus visibly sighed in relief, “I’d like that.”

Zeb’s ears flicked forward as he held out his hand. Kallus smiled as he took it.

Zeb moved his arm to wrap around Kallus’ waist as they walked towards one of the smaller common rooms the crew liked to stake out when on base. If they were lucky, Ezra already gathered enough food for them all. That kid could hoard food like no one else. At least this way he knew he could get Kallus to eat better, if for a little while. 


End file.
